Patty IN AChristmas Carol
by zoeytucker
Summary: This Heartwarming Classic is about to come to an end but not this story It's just the beginning as Two Troublemakers named Scroogette and Bobgoblin are about to get into some great problems at Christmas time ,Oh No! Will the Three Sprits of Christmas save the two or will they'll end up in heck! Find out In Patty IN A Christmas Carol!
1. The Prologue

(Music) Carol of the Bells from The Trans Siberian Orchestra starts playing

A Warner Brothers logo with snow and a christmas wreath appears with the Time Warner variant followed by a christmas snowman, snow falling, and a full moon rising in the Castle Rock entertainment logo which also has the Time Warner variant as well.

Warner Brothers entertainment

and

Castle Rock entertainment

accompanied by Rock in my Shoe Productions Presents

Bad Patty In A... Christmas Carol

The Background is now in a Small town Called Maplewood where a stork is carrying a small pink blanket and in that pink blanket was a baby girl crystal gem she had blonde hair, had blue cute cartoon eyes with three eyelashes, and wore a bubblegum pink scarf with a morganite necklace on her neck. Finally, the exhausted stork went to a lovely house and knocked on the door.

Mr. Stork: "Excuse me Ma'm um is this the right place I assume?"

Mrs. Ebenezer: "Yes dear you have come to the right place, good sir!"

Mr Stork :" Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven, right to you or straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love!"

Mrs. Ebenezer:"Why thank you dear that is just what we were expecting a baby girl!"

Mr. Stork:Oh, one moment, please. This is still part of the service

(Blows tuning whistle and starts to sing the Happy Birthday song)

(HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU X2)

Happy birthday uh dear dear!

Mr Stork:" Um what is her name?"

Mrs. Ebenezer:" Her name is Scroogette!"

Mr. Stork: "Oh, Scroogette what a perfect name for a beautiful little girl!"

Happy Birthday dear Scroogette Happy Birthday to-hooo-oooo you!

And that is where our story begins

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: It's my Lucky Day!

Chapter 1: It's My Lucky Day! (Voice off screen) It was a typical average no good day nothing new on the news, so what! (Throws Newspaper) Mrs. Ebenezer: Scroogette, it's time to get up for school and come downstairs before your breakfast gets cold! Scroogette: Whatever Mom you're not the boss of me just a few more minutes,Mom! Mrs. Ebenezer: Get your lazy bum over here right now young lady you're going to be late for school! Scroogette: Fine Mom, Coming! So Scrogette goes downstairs to eat breakfast and when she got to the table she saw a bowl of hot oatmeal and gave a dirty look at her mom! Scroogette: Mom what is this garbage! Mrs. Ebenezer:It is not garbage it is called oatmeal it is good for you maybe you would like strawberries on your oatmeal! Scroogette: Hey Mom I think you're right it is really good for you than you for breakfast! So Scroogette walked out of the house on the way she saw a strange man who offered her these magic beans and was told to plant the beans in the ground when she got to school. She told her best friend Bobgoblin that she got magic beans so they asked the teacher if they could use the bathroom and the teacher said yes! Scroogette:Let's plant these puppies into the ground! Then a Gigantic beanstalk appeared in front of them! So they decided to climb the gigantic beanstalk! Bobgoblin: How much longer do we have to climb this stupid beanstalk! Scroogette: oh my, I see some clouds this must mean we're at the tippy top! Before they got to move, they heard a very loud thud UH OH! So the Terrible Twosome didn't make any eye contact and also hid a little bit. Scroogette: Um, I think it's a good time to RUN! Bobgoblin:Sounds like a plan let's get out of here! They slid down faster than soap down that beanstalk! When they got to the bottom of the beanstalk they showed everyone what they got from the top! They showed everyone the VHS that they found at the top of the beanstalk!Both: Guess what? We found this treasure at the tippy top of this beanstalk! It was a rated R movie that kids cannot watch under 18 years or older! Both: Um, we'd better be going, so see you all tomorrow! So they decided to run with a VHS when no one was looking! Scroogette: Muahahahahahahaha! Finally we have the movie to ourselves nothing can stop us now! So they kept on running happily out of the school premises and went to Scroogette's house and asked if he could come over for a sleepover and then Scroogette's Mother said yes to her! Then the Doorbell rang Scroogette went to awnser the door and saw Bobgoblin with an overnight bag and decided to let him in very quickly! So they decided to wait till Scroogette's parents went to sleep that was their cue to watch their scary movie! So they put the VHS in the player on rewind while they were waiting they made popcorn and brought other snacks and 2 liters of Cherry Pepsi and Root Beer! Scroogette: It's time to play the movie Bobgoblin go press the play button the the VCR! Then after that the FBI warning screen appeared before the Warner Home video logo appeared followed by that there were previews! After the previews, thew saw a Back Screen saying Stay Tuned For MORE BONUS footage right after the feature!

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare at Show and Tell

Chapter 2: The Nightmare at Show and Tell  
It was Almost time for Recess, all the kids were excited about going on the playground well everybody except Scroogette and Bobgoblin the reason they hate Recess because the kids never play with them or get picked to play fun games. But not this time it rained the kids were sad but the teacher had an idea she was going to do show and tell and play one of those educational VHS Tapes. After show and tell, when the teacher was about to put the VHS in the two troublemakers raised their hands and asked if the teacher was thirsty and she said yes they brought out the Mississippi Queen drink from Regular Show gave it to their teacher and told her to drink the whole thing!So the teacher had to use the bathroom really badly and told the two troublemakers to put the VHS in while she was in the bathroom instead of that educational movie they put in the movie they watched last night in the VCR in fact they rewinded it before they went to school then they all watched the same VHS opening again and after thirty minutes passed by the monster from yesterday appeared again and it scared all of the children except Scroogette and Bobgoblin which thought it was funny and decided to follow it to the nearby town! The Lamprey like creature terrorized the whole town which the two troublemakers thought it was still funny they yelled out, "Wait for us Mr. Grey!" They passed by lots of cars trying to catch up to him but no,they crashed right into a stop sign! Then they made rude noises while yelling nanny nanny nanny then Mr. Grey charged after the them like a bull they made a run for it until they saw a cliff which was the end of them if they don't stop running!Which scared them a little bit but Mr. Gray following behind the Troublemakers they had no choice but to jump off the cliff which made them fall to their death! "Oh no, this is bad we are going to die what are we going to do, Scroogette what are we going to do now this is all your fault we should never take that VHS with us it was such a bad idea!"" Bobgoblin don't panic we can deal with this mess together as long as we don't get into any trouble!"suddenly they heard a loud booming thud like it shook like an earthquake!Mr. Grey ran away in terror as he heard the awful loud noise and they were puzzled in fear to know what happened to him!"Mr. Grey come back!""Don't go leaving without us!"Suddenly without warning another loud thud occurred in that time period. The branch from a old shrub collapsed that made the two troublemakers and Mr. Grey were about to fall to their death ,Oh No! They paused for a second wondering what made that noise then they looked up and saw a giant dark green converse high top which made them run away in terror! HOLY SMOO, how is this possible giants really exist how is this possible We're Doomed! yelled Scroogette. So The Terrible Twosome went straight to a cave which was very pitch-black luckily, they had a flashlight with them so they can see in the cave they were really prepared this time!"Hand!" screamed Bobgoblin but Scroogette didn't believe him so she said why should you be afraid of a little hand,hands are not scary you know!

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3:The Naughty List

Chapter 3: The Naughty List

They were finally caught and got grounded and that meant they were permanently straight onto the naughty list. So, they decided to take their names off the list and went on a journey to the North Pole they climbed the beanstalk to Giantland then they were there in a few days and they were there they went down the beanstalk and they saw a sign that said Welcome to the North Pole! They finally found Santa's workshop on Candy Cane Lane across the wintergreen forest they soon approached the workshop the duo knocked the door really loud and disguised themselves as the abominable snowman and scared the life out of the little elf! They went in quietly without making any noise and they finally saw the room with the lists and went into the well lit room! They slowly went towards the naughty list and used a Pink Pearl eracer to get rid of their names off that stupid list just in time when they heard a really loud rumbling they hid in Santa's closet very quickly! "Wait a minute, that was not Santa's footsteps was it?" Bobgoblin questioned No, You imbecile that wasn't Santa Claus I fact I don't know where that noise came from! "Quiet ,I think I hear someone opening the door don't make any sound got it!" "Got it!" Bobgoblin replied quietly as they crawled through the small vent and exited though a garbage shoot YUCK! They ran as fast as they could and got out of Santa's workshop in no time a few hours later they were very exhausted so they decided to set up camp for the night! They started gathering their supplies and unpacked their bags and set up their tent for the night! They sang two songs at the campfire All Star by Smash Mouth and Believe by Josh Groban and made s'mores and drank fruit punch kool aid bursts! They got into their beds and turned on their tv with a VCR and played The Polar Express on VHS they watched it from beginning to end and after the movie the screen went black and they went to sleep! In the early crack of dawn, they decided to get fresh air from the outdoors but they had to do it very quietly or else they'll get caught!"Be quiet so we won't wake up the giant!" "Rodger!" Bobgoblin replied quickly "Shhh!""Oh Yeah quiet ok I'll be quiet ok!" They tiptoed past the sleeping giant and walked quiet and quickly away then Bobgoblin attempted to sneeze but Scroogette stopped him just in the nick of time! They ran away as fast as they can nonstop and they noticed that they forgot their belongings and tent back where the sleeping giant lies! "Whoa!" Scroogette and Bobgoblin rolled into a giant snowball that crashed into a tree waking up the sleeping giant! They made a run for their tent and zipped it closed and waited until the coast was clear! They waited for a while then Scroogette unzipped the tent to see if the coast was clear but then she was spotted by the giant who crouched down at her then zipped the tent back up!"Whoa what's happening to us!" Bobgoblin frightened "I think our tent is getting picked off the ground!" Uh oh! They decided to get out of the tent and run for their lives then hid in a very large tree so they won't be seen! They were hidden a very long time and they decided to get out of the tree and decided to go back up the beanstalk and walk 5 days back home!"This is going to take us forever to get home I'm scared Scroogette how are we going to get home!""Just 120 more hours we will be alright stop being such a crybaby!"So the duo kept walking until sunset that's when they go to sleep only a few more days till Christmas Eve!"In 5 days we'll be home just in time for Christmas Eve can't wait for Santa-San to come to our houses when we get back!""We have been good all year and we deserve Christmas gifts from Santa Claus himself!""Hey Scroogette I see someone let's ask how to get home and maybe ask for a little lift back!""I don't think it's a good idea Bobgoblin,we'd better find our way home on our own and besides we are not allowed to talk to strangers did'nt your parents tell you that is dangerous!"So they continued on their own again and not another word 3 days have passedand they were short on food and water so they had to eat on what they can find in the Giantland garbage cans! They even had to avoid all shoes from all of the Giants throwing away their trash poor kids they never looked down to see them no luck! They looked for food in the trash can but it was empty they were going to die in the cold starving and nobody's going to help them Oh no! They had to get what ever they could find to get warm in the freezing cold! They almost gave up hope they were about to die in the freezing cold they held up a sign that says Please help us get home on Christmas Eve! They sobbed tears in their little eye sockets until they heard footsteps towards them and they were scared of the footsteps and decided to hide behind the garbage can!"Wait come back I'm not going to hurt you two please come out!""No we are not coming out of the trash can we like it here now Go Away!"Scroogette yelled"You're parents must be worried sick not coming back home please can you two come out!"No way Jose we're staying right here understand we are not leaving this spot you big piece of smoo!"The giant burned with anger as his foot boomed to the ground and threw a lamppost to the moon which caused someone screaming my leg! They ran away as fast as they can but then the giant picked up the duo and they were put in the pocket! They jumped out of the pocket before they got to the beanstalk and ran away as fast as they can when they got to the bottom they chopped the beanstalk with a samurai sword and kersplat it fell down!" No more giants chasing fot these troublemakers phew thank goodness we're safe let's go home and forget what we did!" And so they went home just in time for Christmas Eve they had the best time of the year to look forward to! End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 4: The Party

Chapter 4:The Party It all started when they were doing some things they were not supposed to do so they couldn't go to Holiday World and Splash'n Safari with their parents and siblings!"And under no circumstances you two should not throw a party while we're gone for a few days understand!" "Yes Ma'am we understand Mrs. Ebeneezer!"Okay we will see you two next week! The first thing that they would do was make a giant Apple pie and bring it to the county fair and that will also make a huge mess once they finished the ginormous pie they brought a wagon and took the pie to the fair!When they got to the fair people wanted a small bites of the ginormous pie but they yelled out" NO,this is our pie get your own now scram before we have to get ugly!"They wanted to go on the roller coaster but the line was packed with people so they decided to jump in line then the ride operator told them that they were too short to be riding this then without warning they threw the operator to Giantland! They immediately jumped into the front seat of the car and off they went when they got to the first drop they jumped off and landed in the bouncy castle and kids were screaming out of nowhere running away from the two troublemakers! They had a blast until they were told that they broke two rules one of the rules was they were not tall enough to go on the ride and the other rule was that they jumped out of the ride which made them run for their lives and their prize winning pie out and got away! On their way home they went to Chuck E Cheese for dinner tonight and ate two cheese pizzas and for dessert the giant Apple pie yum!People were staring at them and they asked if their kids would like to have some and they yelled no again and ran off to play some games! The next morning they decided to do a bake sale by selling cookies to people who come by for one acme dollar which they put a secret ingredient in these yummy cookies! "Hey look a customer!" The customer was a legendary yo-kai he wore turquoise samurai armor with gold accents in it wore a turquoise kabuto with a gold crescent moon on it and had a orange rope to hold his weapon with and orange sphere tied to his collar and had two tail flames of gold his name was Shogunyan!Other toons also bought the cookies so they were about to have a big surprise waiting for them the other victims were Bugs bunny,Mickey mouse,Jackie Legs,and Slap T. Pooch. They saw what was happening to them and the two troublemakers made a run for it! The next day they stick Castle Rock entertainment logos on their houses and put toilet paper on the roof and silly string on the bushes next they egged their mailboxes and vandalized their own homes in a fun way!"Um Scroogette, we have company!" They both turned around to see the toons turned into giants which they made a run for it yikes! They were in big trouble they ran to the city and hid behind a building so the giant toons went straight after them they searched high and low for them the two snuck past the two troublemakers like little ants just without warning "Scroogette Run they are going to eat us!"But then Bobgoblin was grabbed by the ears and swallowed whole Scroogette ran for her life until she had the same thing happening again the samurai cat swallowed her like a mouse then barfed up Scroogette and just in time to save Bobgoblin from being eaten she had to be quick or else her friend would end up as stomach acid she showed a picture of the Bogeyman and instantly threw up Bobgoblin and made a run for home! The next day they decided to have a huge party in their homes and make a ginormous mess! They woke up by a telephone message that they would be home in a few minutes and they messed up the rug with Cheetos and pretzel crumbs and made a run for it! They ran away to the Holiday Inn so their parents won't find out they had a party! Their parents were not happy about their homes vandalized they did'nt know what to do they ran away from home! Meanwhile the two troublemakers were relaxing in the jacuzzi until they heard an odd rumbling out of nowhere they were scared they thought it was an earthquake or maybe thunder! So the two troublemakers went off and go to their hotel room all soaking wet and put on their dry clothes and hid under the bed! End of Chapter 4!


	6. Chapter 5:The Troublemakers

Chapter 5:The Troublemakers who cried giant The chapter starts with the sky with a camera angle moving down to a house which the camera heads towards the window opens up which the camera heads to the alarm clock it struck 8:00 which a yellow bird came out of a doorway and yelling "WAKE UP!" The two troublemakers have woken up from their slumber and packed their bags and went on their motorcycle and went off! To the county fair and 30 minutes later they arrived at the state county fair to cause some mischief for their way of fun! They had a lightbulb pop out of their heads and the next thing they did was they yelled out, "Hey Everybody, a giant is on the loose and if you all don't run, you'll get crushed!" So the two troublemakers made a run for their motorcycle and off to the farthest distance away from the state county fair! They stopped at a little town, stayed at the Holiday Inn Express, stayed at the top floor, and locked their hotel room door! They sat on the big hotel bed and laughed out loud and then they went out to see if they were followed! Suddenly they were walking back to their hotel room and she was screaming her head off as she fell in a large hole! "Hey what's a mud hole doing here!" Then Bobgobllin told her that it wasn't a mud hole just as she got out she freaked out and saw the enormously large footprints! So they decided to follow where the footprints went the trail stopped at a groccery store all of the watermelons were gone off the shelf, so they went to look for more footprints but didn't find anymore than they found so ran back to the hotel. But, when they go to their room they heard a really odd rumbling through the distance."Could it be an earthquake? She asked trembling with fear. "I don't think we want to know, Scroogette! Quick, under the bed! The two troublemakers were screaming trying to get someone's help they didn't know what to do now since they were afraid that they were going to get caught. What do we do now? It's the giant, we're doomed I tell you doomed! OH NO! What do we do, what do we do we can't be seen we must get out of here at once! They ran as fast as their legs could go and hid in a large bush scared of what will happen to them! Just as they were about to escape, the giant scooped them up and into a bag! Luckily, Scroogette had scissors with her to cut a hole in the bag for them to escape out of! "At last, we're free! Free at last let's go to Chuck E. Cheese to celebrate this achievement!" They finally got away with it so they ran to the nearest Chuck E. Cheese that they could find. Right before they reached the entrance they stopped in their trails and noticed people panicking and running away in fear. They ran all the way to a toll bridge but that didn't stop them from getting caught but, they kept on going they reached a cross light that turned red but that didn't stop them from getting away! They even ran in a mall that didn't stop them! They jumped cars, robbed a Walmart and Target, vandalized public properties, and terrorized people they loved to make people scream in terror especially on holidays, they are such spoiled brats who want power all they care is themselves and never think of others feelings. That's just Rude, Disrespectful Behavior and that's unacceptable this bad behavior must stop! Um, I think we should just walk away right Bobgoblin! Yeah, this is about to get even crazier if we don't run lets go! Just walk away, just- HEY, JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING? Oh Smoo, we're dead! RUN! Aaaaaah,run away,run away! Where did they go? Oh no, they are gone what have I done! So they ran away from the big and scary giant thinking that he saw the last of our troublemakers so to be continued!


	7. Chapter 6: Murp, Murp, and away!

Chapter 6: frightned,Murp and away A few days before Christmas Eve, they had a knock on the front door and what came to a surprise was a cold little dog like Murp with slime when it stuck it's tongue out had three eyes that held up a sign saying Please give me a home! The two troublemakers decided to take him inside there nice comfy home but little did they know that it didn't belong to them and they were worried that they might never find their pals so they hope that one day that Glurt and Scorpi Next Day, they took the Murp for a walk in the town until there was people screaming there heads off as they ran far away from the park getting out while they can and not stopping! Suddenly the Murp scampered off afraid of the loudest horrible noise which made the two run after the Murp in terror! They ran as fast as their legs could run without stopping for a split second to look both ways before crossing the street. Suddenly without warning, the noise was getting even louder by the minute so they just kept going onwards to get shelter immediately until the tripped on something magical! Could it be Santa's Magical Sleigh, or are we just hallucinating? So they tied the Murp to the sleigh just like Santa's reindeer were on the sleigh as well they took off leaving no trail that his sleigh was even there! Hey Stop those Kids, they were the ones who took my sleigh,STOP THEM! Oh no, this is terrible those rotten little troublemakers took my sleigh with the presents to all the good boys and girls and the reindeer as well, What will Christmas be without gifts? Oh no, now I will never deliver all the presents in time and it's all their fault! Santa started to bawl his eyes as if he didn't know what to do he was stuck in the town park still crying he just stood at his spot. Just as he was about to stop crying, he heard a terrible horrible loud thud which sent him screaming the Wilhelm Scream and ducked trying to avoid the foot! Meanwhile, The Two were arguing on which song they should listen to but then they didn't even pay attention to the sleigh which made them crash into the Rockefeller Christmas Tree in New York City immediately was set on fire there clothes were burning along with them yelling FIRE! People were freaking out and some people were telling them to stop drop and roll but no they continued running on fire(Where Courage is Born from Pretty Cure starts playing) Christmas Present Power Make Up! Activate Magic Mirror of Secrets! Troublemakers still on fire they see a bright light flashing up in the sky which made them freak out! Nyaaaaaaaaah! The two troublemakers ran off past a stoplight and jump into a fountain with a splash jumping out all wet and running away frightened that they were going to get caught stopped in their tracks and a large shadow was right behind them! We don't care, because you don't scare us at all! Though we'd be in trouble if you were even bigger... hm, you two think I can't grow larger than this? W-what you can't be serious we're joking! The two ran in terror to avoid getting caught and they were never seen again after that. To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7 The Super Bowl Phenomenon

Chapter 7: The Super Bowl phenomenon  
The month January has gone by and still I was still bored! What's today, I wondered in curiosity what time is it, when's the Super Bowl going to be here still I don't know yet. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and there at the door stood my friend Bobgoblin and I asked him, what is today? He Replied to me and said, Today was February 3, 2002. Today is Super Bowl day which made me jump in delight then I said what are we waiting for let's go to the Super Bowl! So we packed our bags and climbed up the beanstalk and headed to the Giantland Walmart as a shortcut. As we walked in the store, everything was huge so we had to tiptoe pass those miserable giants and not make any eye contact with anyone and off we went to Atlanta to check into a really nice Hotel and ruin the Super Bowl and make fans sad and miserable and to make us happy. What is true happiness to me, well causing mischief and making people have a terrible day makes me happy. You know us Troublemakers have feelings and people don't understand the TRUE meaning of FUN! We were at the Super Bowl for about 2 hours dancing until you guessed it, the ground shook like if it was like an earthquake but that didn't stop us from having fun so we ran away in terror before everybody else followed us out the doors and straight to their vehicles and left us behind so we had no choice but to call for a Taxi. The Taxi didn't show up so we ended up running back to our Hotel Room hiding under the bed afraid to come out because like I said those giants are Big, Ugly, Mean, and Stupid headed jerks that ruin our fun! And that is a fact, they like to say Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum I Smell the blood of an Englishman. Screw, Those Big Fat Meanies we are much faster and stronger than those nincompoops and we can prove it! (BO$$ By Fifth Harmony starts playing)

 **Every day is pay day, swipe my card, then I do the nae nae!**

 **You're talking to a lady, I want a Kane-ye not a Ray J!**

 **So that's a no-no, I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo!**

 **This convo beat like Dre eh, I already know what your trying to say!**

 **You say that you're a baller, and I see you try to holler, but that ain't how I was brought up!**

 **Next, working for my money cause that's what my momma taught me, show your gluck better show me some , respect!**

 **( Dj record scratch)**

What happened to the power? I Don't know but whatever it is Someone must be very mad at us right now!

What's happening to the hotel it's starting to shake uncontrollably we have to get out of here immediately!

As we were trying to get out of the hotel, a great humongous shadow came toward us and there stood the biggest giant in the world!

So that was our time to make a run for Utah and off we went to Utah! Oh no, we're toast what will we do now at this rate he's going to catch up to us without any warnings!

 **BO$$!**

 **Michelle Obama, purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars!(4 times)**

 **C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T! That's me I'm confident!**

 **Don't want your complements, use common sense!**

 **I'm on my Michelle Obama Shhhh! Shut your mouth, boy I think you know who run this house! I ain't thirsty for no bae, cause I already know what your'e trying to say!** **You say that you're a baller, and I see you try to holler, but that ain't how I was brought up!**

 **Next, working for my money cause that's what my momma taught me, show your gluck better show me some , respect!**

 **BO$$! Michelle Obama, purse so heavy getting Oprah dollars!(4 times) I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here! Ohh Baby! Yeah! So if you're with us, come let me hear you say Yeah, Yeah,Yeah,YEAH!**

Oh no, we're doomed if he catches us we're dead! Suddenly, we felt the ground shaking like an earthquake but that didn't stop us from running until we saw a cliff that's when we had to stop hoping that he would not catch up to us. Suddenly, wild animals started to run towards us and stopped just like us! Go away your'e a bad, bad giant go home! we yelled. Back away from the city or else you'll get squished like the bugs you two are! You can't stop us from ruining the Super bowl as you can see we are powerful troublemakers power hungry want attention and rule the world and what do you think a Legendary Yokai is going to stop the likes of us! We thought so, now scram before we have to kill you! So It all ends here so that's all folks and to be continued!


	9. Chapter 8 :The Big Fight

Today's The Miss Morningside Pageant, I started to get dressed and pack up my bags and head to the Embassy Suites in a town that i've never even heard of! Then I drove off in my deceased parents car and before I left, I brought Bobgoblin with me to the pageant which means ROAD TRIP! Are we There yet, Scroogette? When are we going to get there? I really need to go to the bathroom! Finally I had no choice but to stop at a gas station a few miles before our actual exit! Then I opened the back seat door and Bobgoblin flew out the door like a rocketship blasting off to space and went barging into the shelf but that didn't stop him! So he finally finds the bathroom but the line was too long for him to wait so he peed on the floor and his pants just making things worse we were kicked out of the store, How Embarrassing I sobbed! So we ran back in the car running for our lives while angry people threw trash at us and calling us ridiculous names and we drove off and hit the highway again! Finally after thirty minutes have passed by and we arrived in Morningside so we decided to go eat at IHOP for Dinner since the restaurant was right close to the hotel! Since It was December, I ordered the gingerbread pancakes with sausage patties and Hashbrowns while Bobgoblin ordered the bacon temptation omelette with hashbrowns and a side of buttermilk pancakes! Luckily, some stranger wanted to pay the check for us which was really awkward for us because nobody has given us that much kindness in our lives! When we went to say thank you, the mysterious stranger disappeared out of nowhere making people shocked in awe including us! Who's that guy? a young lady asked me then I heard a little boy say Wow, that was awesome! Impossible how does this mysterious stranger know how to teleport only crystal gems and crystal guardians can do that! It was getting late so we went to our hotel room and watched a VHS and went to bed! Strangely the stranger seemed to be familiar to me could it be a crystal guardian who saved my life eight years ago from the terrible twin towers from killing me, but my parents didn't survive that sad tragic day! The Next time we see him or her, we are going to thank whoever paid for our meal and ask for an autograph! Mom, Dad Look out! Sweetie get away from the city as quickly as you can! But Mom, Dad what about you two? Just go don't worry about us sweetie now just run! Hey, Kid this place isn't safe for you just follow me! Who are you and why are you helping me? No time for questions just don't let go of this rope ok! Beep beep beep beep! Not that annoying alarm clock, that's it I'm throwing it out the window! MEOWCH! HEY, WHO THREW THIS ALARM CLOCK AT ME! Quick close the curtains before he sees us! WHO'S UP THERE? SHOW YOURSELVES AT ONCE! Aaaaaaaaah, Everybody run there's a giant monster on the loose! Finally, we're announcing the winners of the Miss Morningside please come up when we call your number the announcer happily announced! (Background music One in a Million-Bosson) Then They announced the Grand Supreme which I didn't win which made me very angry so I attacked the girl who won and beat her gluck and I also attacked the host and the judges! The hotel was shaking like crazy before I finished the girl off so we packed our things and began running out the door! We didn't know what made the hotel shake like crazy then we ran to the car to go the airport while listening to Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas on the radio! Traffic stopped as we were trying to get to the airport so we took a U-turn to the toll bridge which took us to a desert in the middle of nowhere we still felt the car shaking then we went to a city known as Las Vegas then suddenly the car started to run out of gas! So we jumped out of the car and ran for our lives when a giant sneaker was about to crush the car! FEE-FI-FO-FUM! WATCH OUT EVERYONE, HERE I COME HAHAHAHAHA! That's the biggest shoe I've ever seen and it's going to crush us all run! Everyone ran the opposite direction so we went left instead and we were followed by a giant who is big as the Empire State building which was not possible! So Bobgoblin and I ran away from this cursed town never to be seen again!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
